


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-７ (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-７ (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

連著十多天都沒有看到賽特的蹤影，當崔維斯終於能從床上下來的時候，賽特那種無時無刻都圍繞著他的沙漠氣息變的很淡，讓他終於能夠喘上一口氣，不用去面對那個隨時都能取人性命的暴君，他算是見識到賽特對他那種莫名其妙的執著有多誇張了，崔維斯穿上侍者掛在床邊的衣物走到落地窗邊，即使是做出惹怒了賽特的事情，賽特寵愛他這件事依然沒有任何改變，就說他身上穿的還有一切日常用品，再沒有眼力的人都能看得出來是上等貨，這點讓他感到極度焦躁，他不是女人並不需要對方的各種討好，然而崔維斯拉緊快滑落肩頭的衣領，他在層層飄動的紗帳之間看到了陌生人的身影。

那是一個臉蛋非常美麗的女神，豐厚的淺紅長髮波浪般的披散在她看起來纖細的肩膀上，她穿著一身春天般顏色的衣服，曳地的粉綠色紗裙氣質優雅的盤繞在她腳邊，就像初生的嫩草依偎著她纖細的足踝，崔維斯沒看過這個女神，但他心裡卻明白這個女神的身份跟地位，絕對與他接觸過的任何人都不一樣，「妳是誰？」崔維斯沒有放下按在自己左肩上的右手，他明顯的感覺到了那個女神泛著金色的藍眼睛直盯他的左肩，「那不重要。重要的是，你想殺了賽特。」她一眼就看穿了賽特留在他身上的痕跡，她知道崔維斯遭受的羞辱，她理解了崔維斯壓抑在靈魂深處的絕望。

「我想殺了賽特？誰說的？」崔維斯微微的揚起金色的眉，只見到那位應該屬於春天的女神身上泛出陰狠的戾氣，她緩緩的抬起右手食指向不久之前由其他奴隸捧著放在床頭的水果，「你想要自由，就得想辦法讓他吃下那串葡萄的其中一顆…」崔維斯的眼神隨著她的纖細指尖看了過去，那串表皮紫紅色的葡萄是從尼羅河運送過來的，乾燥貧瘠的沙漠地帶是種不出這種果皮光滑肉質飽滿的植物的，「好的，那很簡單。」崔維斯應允之後回過神來，那位美麗的女神已經消失無蹤，他忍不住吐出憋著的一口氣，為什麼他會覺得渾身疲倦什麼力氣都提不起來？崔維斯下一瞬就倒在了落地窗邊的躺椅上。

憋了將近半個月沒有去碰崔維斯，甚至連那個寢殿的門都沒有踏進去，賽特在心底唾棄自己居然變的這麼沒有骨氣，『我的世界，我的規矩。』講出這句話時的氣魄去哪裡了？照賽特以前的習慣，阿奴毗亞被他砍掉了頭，崔維斯的下場會比她還慘十倍才是，但他不想承認的是他打從心底就沒想過對那個半神比照辦理，打從他強迫對方接受他的那一刻開始，賽特的世界就不再繞著他自己打轉，賽特站在房間外面猶豫著，另一個他不想承認的事實是，他開始瘋狂的想念那個總不服輸想在賽特身上開個洞的傢伙，想念那雙湛藍的眼睛，想念那頭黃金般的髮絲，還有不輸戰神的飽滿肌肉修長四肢…

賽特下定決心走進室內，四下卻沒有看到應該在這裡等著他的男人，但賽特並沒有急著去找那個男人的下落，他揮開層層的紗幔大步的走近那張大床，沒有急著去找崔維斯是因為那個男人根本跑不掉，只要那個印記在他身上的一天，賽特永遠都能感知到那個男人身在何處，他對崔維斯有著可怕的執著，連賽特本人都說不明白到底是為什麼…床上已經沒有溫度，睡過的痕跡也早就被奴僕整理過，但是賽特難以忽視心底那一陣，彷彿被羽毛輕輕撫過的柔軟感受，賽特往寢殿後方走去，他掀開了眼前的布幔，潮濕的水氣撲面而來，濕潤了賽特充滿沙漠燥熱的皮膚，他瞇起了水晶綠的雙眼。

溫度比人體再低一些的水從上方落下，在那座人工挖掘出來的浴池裡形成一個低矮的小瀑布，而賽特在找的人就站在那個水花的中心，水流柔軟的撫過那一頭手感柔軟的金色頭髮，滑下修長的後頸線條跟圓潤飽滿被衣物半遮掩的肩膀，接著滑過布料都遮不住的流暢線條的腰背，最後落在被衣物掩埋的圓翹臀部曲線之上，然後消失在水面之下，所有的猶豫所有的糾結，在看到這樣的背影的時候都成了浮雲，賽特聽到了自己吞嚥的聲音…一雙手順著水流摸上了崔維斯幾乎全裸的後腰，並往前方滑動到腹肌上的時候，他立刻在那雙手臂的範圍裡迅速的轉了個身，原本掛在肩上的布料濕漉漉的滑下肩膀。

水光之下那雙蔚藍的眼睛在這麼近的距離裡，看起來就像顏色漂亮的琉璃珠，低矮的瀑布水流量並不大，水絲細緻的流淌過崔維斯金色的髮絲，流淌過他比一般人更白淨的皮膚，流淌過那微仰著頭時顯得修長的頸項，還有圓潤的肩頭跟飽滿的胸部肌肉，唔…賽特的眼神在更往下移動的時候變得深沉，崔維斯認得出這個眼神的意思，那眼神就像是具像化的一雙手，將他從頭到腳都撫了個遍，賽特攬在他後腰上的手收緊了些，兩個人的腹部便毫無空隙的貼在了一起，崔維斯敏感的低哼了一聲，那種柔軟的帶著鼻音的哼聲聽在賽特的耳裡，挑情的威力十足，隔著濕透的布料賽特揉上了崔維斯的臀肉。

即使被水打濕了仍然能夠清晰的感受到，那種來自賽特身上特有的帶著沙漠熱風的乾燥氣息，崔維斯微微的皺了一下眉頭，兩手向後要拉開賽特揉著他屁股的手，卻被對方抓住了手按在自己的屁股上不能動彈，崔維斯瞪大了眼睛看向賽特，那雙水晶似的綠眼睛像蘊在了水氣裡，讓他愣了神的瞬間整個人被賽特壓在了瀑布下潮濕的石壁上，賽特迅速的把自己卡進崔維斯的兩腿之間，雙手改抓住對方的大腿，讓它們從濕透的布料裡抬起來跨在自己的腰上，兩個人的下身都只隔著一層單薄的布料，濡濕並且冰涼的覆在兩個的下體上，崔維斯喘了一下兩隻手圈上了賽特的肩膀，意圖穩住在水中搖晃的自己。

誰都沒有當那個先開口的人，崔維斯輕輕的扭動了一下貼在賽特身上的屁股…「不要動。」賽特整個人都壓上了崔維斯貼在壁上的身體，背上的水流沖刷著卻沖不去兩人之間正逐漸攀升的慾望，崔維斯帶著水珠的金色睫毛顫抖了幾下緩緩閉上，他從一開始就沒有拒絕過賽特對他的任何欺凌，當然，賽特也不曾給予他任何拒絕的機會，包括在眾目睽睽之下的強暴還有烙印…崔維斯又想起了那個沒有了頭的女孩，他倏的睜開雙眼雙手用上了力氣，把自己整個人送到賽特面前，他貼上了賽特的嘴唇，潮濕的冰涼的嘴唇一碰觸到彼此的，就再也掩不住那種隔著紙燃燒的慾望，賽特呻吟了一聲用力的把他擠在牆上。

兩個人身上的布料都十分單薄而且濕透，賽特沒有馬上就把慾望發洩在崔維斯身上，他一手頂著濕透滲水的岩壁，一手抓住崔維斯的一邊膝窩，將那條腿抬高打到最開，然後他微微彎下膝蓋將已經完全變硬的陰莖，隔著布料頂在崔維斯卵囊後方跟肛口前的那一小段皮膚上磨蹭，這個全新的刺激讓崔維斯弓起了腰身，他現在整個人都掛在賽特的身上，靠著賽特的力量支撐著他只剩下慾望的身體，輕易的就被撩撥起難耐的慾火，賽特能感覺到對方抵在自己小腹上那根硬邦邦的肉柱，他鬆開頂在牆上的手延著崔維斯肌肉飽滿的胸口往下，一路滑到握住那根跟主人一樣濕透了的陰莖，隔著布料色情的揉捏著。

崔維斯禁不住這樣的刺激，他仰起頭尖銳的喘了一聲，越過了高潮的那一點之後全身酥軟的落進了賽特的懷抱裡，崔維斯軟軟的把臉貼在賽特的頸邊磨蹭著，享受著賽特在他身上四處撫摸揉捏造成的酥麻感，他閉上了泛著水光的雙眼，被吸咬到泛紅的嘴唇濕漉漉的貼著賽特的頸側移動，甚至主動時不時的伸出舌尖輕舔那些地方的皮膚，這對還沒有解放的賽特來說太過刺激，他一把將趴在自己身上的男人扯起來重新抵在石壁上，低下頭就對著崔維斯的胸部一陣肆虐，崔維斯的兩邊胸肌被手指緊緊攢住，帶著痛感的揉捏擠壓著彈性十足的兩團胸肉，當賽特低頭將乳頭輪流吸入嘴裡，崔維斯放蕩的叫了出來。

「賽特…」他叫的是賽特的名字，那雙不像軍人的手緊緊的攀著賽特的肩，那雙長腿帶著柔軟的無力感掛在賽特健壯的腰腿之上，崔維斯明明是個高大健美的男人，但在慾火燒遍全身的時候，流露出的魅態卻勝過賽特睡過的任何女性，崔維斯主動低下頭吻他的時候，賽特覺得自己的堅定一瞬間消失了，他急切的扯開遮住兩人的貼身布料，當真實的皮肉相貼時，兩個人同時都在對方的嘴裡呻吟了出來，這一切都在水面之下進行著，當賽特挺身把粗大的頭部順著水流頂進崔維斯的體內的時候，被比池水還要高熱的軟肉緊緊嘬住頭部的快感，讓賽特差點就要直接繳械投降。

疼痛是崔維斯已經習慣的事，他睜開眼睛定定的看著似乎在忍耐的男人，輕輕的用腳跟頂了頂男人的大腿後方，然後他便挪動了自己的臀部，讓卡在入口處的莖身整個滑進腸道深處，又緊又澀的內部被撐開弄痛了崔維斯，也讓賽特感到不好受，但他們沒有人在乎這一點點的疼痛，在水的助力之下，賽特艱澀的幾次進出之後，那個緊緊咬住他陰莖的地方變的濕滑柔軟，將賽特尺寸超出常人不少的陰莖完整的包裹著，腸肉敏感的蠕動吞嚥著，崔維斯兩手緊攀著賽特的手臂以維持自己的平衡，而無人關照的陰莖堅硬的勃起著拍打在賽特半浸在水裡的結實小腹上，整個人看起來潮濕又淫亂的要命。

崔維斯被固定在賽特跟岩壁之間無處可逃，他被惡狠狠的頂到最酥麻的那一點時，快感就要讓他感到呼吸困難，然後當那根粗大的東西頂到最深最緊的地方後，幾乎將他撕裂的疼痛又會將他從雲端拽回來，他騰出一隻手按在自己平坦的小腹上，以平息幾乎要被頂到凸起的腸子，不論是疼痛還是快感，崔維斯都無法像之前那樣鎖住自己的聲音，帶著沙啞的低沉男聲在賽特的耳邊顫抖的哼出帶著哭腔的鼻音時，他的舌尖被吸進了對方的嘴裡，這讓崔維斯更加無法抑制聲音的發出，他不知道自己是不是又哭了，當對方抽出還未發洩依然硬挺的巨物時，他還來不及做出抗議就被翻面壓回岩壁上。

「想要我射進去嗎？想要我把你灌滿嗎？像之前的每一次？」濕漉漉的深紫色陰莖怒張著筋絡抵在崔維斯白皙圓潤的臀部上前後摩擦著，崔維斯低低的哽咽了一下，他不由自主的向後送上自己的臀部，磨蹭著那根十分具有存在感的大傢伙，「進來…拜託…」崔維斯帶著崩潰的哀求就像一雙捏在賽特心臟上的手，他沒有再讓崔維斯發出任何一聲會刺痛他的哀求，賽特兩手向兩邊拉開對方翹著等候的臀肉，將自己的陰莖頭部底上對方泛著淺金色澤還無法完全閉合的肛口，順利的一頂到底，再度被頂到最深處的痛感自動被轉換成愉悅，崔維斯悶哼著縮緊了敏感的腸道，達到了賽特應允他的第二次高潮。


End file.
